Everything is Not What it Seems
by teenage train wreck
Summary: Danger is about to erupt in the Wizard World and Alex doesn't know what to do. With school work and her romance with Dean, how will she keep up? Better yet, what is Mitchie hiding other than her secret love for the middle Russo? Malex
1. Prologue

Okay so I have been thinking about this idea for a while and I decided to give it a shot. Let's hope this doesn't sounds totally lame to you guys. Alright so this first chapter mostly contains Alex's POV but it will pretty much soon be Mitchie's POV. K? Just saying.

Prologue

Alex's POV

Saturday.

My sleep in 'til Sunday day.

It's not so hard to freaking understand that whole concept. Come on! So why do I feel like an elephant trampled over me? I'll tell you why. Because Mitchie freaking Torres likes to ruin my fun.

I groan as I feel skinny arms snake around my body. "God Mitch, what is your deal?" A giggle is the only response heard.

"Well, my deal is that one of my best friends likes to spend this awesome, sunny day sleeping while she could be out doing more productive things like actually enjoying it. We don't know when it'll happen again."

That is very true. New York has had a crazy year. There used to only be a few clouds that graced the sky during the beginning of spring. Now, summer is about to start in a week and all that's been showing for the past month are grey clouds rolling in everyday.

"So come on. Get out of bed," The Latina on top of me insists, standing up and starting to pull my warm haven off of me.

I grip the top of the bedspread and tug so it reaches the bottom of my chin. Mitchie falters slightly before yanking the cloth once more. It soon becomes an all out tug-of-war. I laughed as Mitchie gave a little grunt while pulling, resulting in me falling on the floor due to my grip on the cloth.

"Victory!" Mitchie throws both her arms in the air before bringing one hand down to her mouth and doing an Indian battle call. I laugh as she does her little happy dance. While her back is to me on the happy dance I stealthily stand up before making my way over to her.

She's doing the moonwalk and making little Michael Jackson noises. It's surprising how good of a dancer she is yet she wants no one to know. Mitchie keeps sliding back and is only about a foot away from me before I stand up fully and tackle her to the ground.

"Oof!" Mitchie struggles as I pin her shoulders to the ground, the right side of her face smushed into my bedroom carpet. I giggle as she looks like a fish.

"Victory!" I mimic the girl lying under me. I giggle as Mitchie gets on all fours and I start bouncing on her back like a little kid. "Ride, horsie, ride."

You know, if we weren't best friends I swear this would have look really weird.

She keeps lifting up until she is only on her knees, my arms hang loosely from her neck.

"Oh, so I got a stallion, do I?" I whisper huskily in her ears, not noticing the rise of her hairs on the back of her neck.

I let out a shriek of surprise as she rolled us over so now my back was on the floor and her back was still pressed to my front. The smell of her strawberry shampoo settled into my nose. _'She always does smell good,_' I think as I nestle my nose into her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?" she breathed hoarsely while panting before turning over so she was now straddling my hips. Her hands grip my wrist and slowly bring them over my head, pinning them. "Now what do you say about going outside?"

"As much fun as that sounds," I start, trailing off, getting her attention. Lifting my hips, I slowly roll us over, switching out positions. Mitchie remains quiet and doesn't struggle. "What time is it? I have wizard training at one o' clock." I ask as I nuzzle her neck, inhaling her scent once more.

"Um, I think it's 12:45 right now." Mitchie's voice is slightly hitched and as I pull back to see if she is okay her eyes are tightly clasped shut, as if struggling with something. The girl's chest under me is heaving like she just ran a Cross Country race.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask. She doesn't budge, just nods her head before relaxing her face slightly. Her eyes have yet to be open.

"Yep, just taking you up on that sleeping offer. I should probably go to sleep at my house. I'll see you later, Alex," Her words are rushed, almost as quick as her body when she easily slips out from under me before making a hasty exit.

'_Odd' _I think as she leaves and I swear I hear something somewhat like glass breaking in the house.

* * *

Saturdays can be so boring. After Mitchie rushed out of here I tried to watch T.V. but only the stupid news was on.

'_A disastrous fire has struck New York once again.' _

'_A building near the outskirts of New York has exploded to nothing but rubble.' _

Jesus, what is with New York this year?

With nothing else to do I just went downstairs into the lair. The shop was just finishing up the lunch rush so there were only about ten people seated. At least no one paid attention to the girl in pajamas making her way to the kitchen.

Dad and Justin are talking in hushed whispers over the spell book as Max is just entertaining himself by watching the television.

"Oh, Alex, you're here. We've just received word from the Wizard Council," my dad says looking behind Justin to see me there. Justin turns around with an anxious and worried glance. I give him a confused look. What would the Wizard Council want to say to us? Better yet, why is Justin looking like he's about to cry?

"Right, what about?" Max turns off the television and we all sit in our seats by the table.

"Now kids," Dad starts out slowly, his expression solemn. Okay, this is definitely serious. "You know how the weather has been…off lately?" All three of us nod. The weather seems to be a pretty popular topic today. "There is danger out there by an evil figure."

"What's the figure's name?" Max questions, interrupting our dad. My father just gives Max a 'be patient' look.

"Calm down, Max. There've been legends about this figure. I've heard of them when I was a kid as well. Everyone always said that it was just a story. Now I guess we know it's real." Dad just exhales sharply.

"What's the legend?" Justin whispers.

Dad pales.

"It was about a boy named Darien Washington," Justin gasps. Max and I turn our heads to him quickly. Justin has a look of realization on his face.

"Dad," his voice quavers. "Is it true? Is," he gulps, "is the Warlock really alive?"

The Warlock? Max and I just give confused looks as our dad nods slowly, his expression saddening.

"Dad? Justin? What's the Warlock?" I ask, not sure what was going on. The silence was beginning to scare even me. Goosebumps were visible on Max's arm. He was obviously affected by the ambience as well.

Justin sighs shakily.

"There was a boy in the late 1800's. A wizard boy named Darien Washington. Darien was said to have been the greatest Wizard around even though he was only a seventeen year old. He was more powerful than the head of the Wizard Council, his father. He was trained by descendents of previous powerful wizards like Merlin. As time went on he became obsessed with the power he had." Justin stops before sighing.

"He wanted more and demanded it by setting chaos to the world. He killed nearly two million people during World War II to at least keep the Wizard world safe from human exposure. The _entire _Wizard council were said to have him immobilized by ambushing him." I raised my eyebrow. There had to have been at least 500 people in the Wizard Council. "Although he was hit by every spell casted, he didn't die. He was weak though. Before the Council could move another step something terrible happened."

Justin didn't finish the sentence, and from his chalky white expression he didn't plan to.

"W-what happened?" Max interrogates his voice uncertain. I wouldn't want to know the rest either. My mind was already reeling.

"He teleported," Dad finishes Justin's statement. "But not before promising to return and for everything to be much worse than it already was. The worst part is…he's much stronger than he was back then."

All the kids gulp.

"Is there anything that can stop him?" I ask, with intensity. "If he's stronger than before, there's had to be _something_ else created as potent as him."

"There is actually," Justin answers for Dad, his voice stronger than it had been before. Dad backs up that statement by nodding like a bobble head.

"Really?" Max asks excitedly. "There is? That's great!"

"Yes. According to the Wizard Council there was a prophecy created around the time the Warlock disappeared. We're not allowed to know how it goes in case the Warlock heard it. Because then he'd know it is. But according to rumors, they're supposed to be a hybrid wizard. The only one of its kind."

"A hybrid wizard?" I question.

"What's that?" Max looks at dad as he asks.

"That's exactly what our lesson is on today." I groan as he says this and turns to the chalkboard near the table. Oh good god, we still have a lesson. "Only a few facts are known about this wizard. When asked about it, a prophecy popped out right behind the first one. From what I hear they are much more powerful than any regular wizard. They can teleport, have healing powers, can change shape. They're like a personal super hero. But like all super heroes they have a weakness."

Silence. Seriously, what is with boys getting quiet on all the good parts?

"Hello!" Dad jumps at my outburst. "You gonna tell us the weakness or not?!" I inquire, obviously annoyed. The sandy haired blonde in front of me just gives me a glare.

"If you must know, it's love." Love? That's it?

"How does love affect them?"

"Love doesn't affect them. Their true love does." Aww, that's so sweet like in Hancock. How cheesy.

"Why?" Max queries.

"No one knows. But they have been said to not be able to control their power when they are around their true love. That's why we think there have been so many natural disasters lately."

Realization dawns on me.

The fire. The destroyed building.

"Dad?" Max sounds like a scared little five year old. It's almost heartbreaking to hear him. "How much longer do you think we have until…something happens."

Dad looks down as I place a shoulder on Max's right shoulder, squeezing in reassurance.

"Nobody knows."

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Thankfully I got out of the Russo household before my weakness got the best of me. I accidently exploded a few of their glass cups.

I barely get my full body outside before I sprint quickly away from the house, becoming a blur to the naked human eye. I sprint to a destination only I know about. It only takes about thirty seconds of me running to get to the forest on the outskirts of New York that I call my own. It's about three hours away by speeding car.

Leaning over to see my reflection in the stream a few feet away from me I am not surprised to notice that my pupil and eye color are completely black. I don't have to hide here. I can let go all I want. A ripple of power runs through my veins and my body doesn't even flinch as the water erupts fifty feet in the air, completely soaking me and everything around me.

I was thirteen when I noticed I was different. My body became stronger than its normal clumsy self and some odd occurrences started happening when I was around. I had realized I had telekinesis and when I tripped on the pavement my skin would heal almost instantly. Over the next few years I also discovered I had supernatural qualities. Almost everything in the book you could think of. Invisibility, super jumping, super hearing, shape shifting. Good god I was faster than anything I'd ever heard of.

It took me about a few years to control my powers. Just when I thought I was fully able to manipulate them, my world got turned upside down.

What changed, do you ask?

I moved to New York…and met Alex Russo.

My best friend, and unbeknownst to her…my soul mate.

Now my goal is to regain control so I will be ready for the Warlock. That's right; I may have done a bit of research in the Russo's lair this afternoon during the lunch rush before I went to go to see Alex. It is not my fault that I want to know what is wrong with me.

Stupid Warlock. Stupid me for being a hybrid wizard.

_Stupid love._

* * *

Alright, I'm going to see where this goes. Hopefully it'll assist me in my writing becuz god I just reread this and it sucks.


	2. Bad Monster Tracker

Hey, sorry for the lack of update. I've been curious as to how to start this chapter. I know, I'm such a horrible person! Lol. Well, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Mitchie's POV

Stay in control, Mitchie. Stay in control.

But how can I stay in control when the girl of my dreams is making out with her _boyfriend_ in the hidden corner booth of the sub shop? Better yet how can I control myself when my astounding hearing senses can pick up their moans like its freaking surround sound? How?

I can't.

I can feel it building up. The power surging through my veins is nearly unbearably painful to keep in. I close my eyes because I know they're changing colors. My hands are gripping the countertop like it's a life source and maybe at the moment it is and I can distinctly hear the plastic cups in the cupboards start to crackle, barely breaking the barrier. Well, my life isn't in danger but for everyone else's in the sub shop is, which isn't much.

"Mitchie?" I can feel the control within me begin to slowly drift as a soft voice calls out to me along with the faint sound of snapping fingers following it.

My grip tightens and I can feel the counter start to take shape of my fingers, indenting it.

"Mitchie!"

Good. A distraction. Distract myself from endangering others. I take a deep breath to calm my emotions and hopefully turn my eye color normal again.

"Yeah, Harper?" I question quietly, slowly looking into the redhead's eyes. "You need something?"

My unique best friend is sporting a dress with snapshots of Alex, her, and I from since when we met two years ago, our sophomore year.

I remember it used to be a lot harder back then, then it did now. At least now I've somewhat controlled my powers. At least I was until my, um…new emotions (cough*arousal* cough) kicked in.

Sighing, I stare at counter top where my fingers marks were visible. Why can't I be a guy? This would make everything so much easier.

"Mitchie," Harper grasps my attention before sighing dramatically, looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Harper was the first person to pick up on my love for Alex. Apparently the way I looked at Alex was the way Justin used to look at her. Honestly I think she kind of got the roles mixed on that.

Ha! I snorted at the idea of telling Alex.

"Seriously, Harper?" I ask incredulously. "Do you know how many negatives there are in that situation? Ugh, hello, one: She's got a boyfriend, two: she seems deeply in love with that boyfriend and three: she totally doesn't swing that way. You know that. Remember how she freaked out at Gigi when she practically called her a lesbian? I'm surprised she wasn't suspended!"

It's true. Alex, a normal wizard, put the fear of God into me by watching her beat the crap out of Gigi. Or in this case the fear of Russo. Let's just say that Gigi's 'perfect' face just got one hell of a makeover.

The redhead just shrugs her shoulders. "You're already not dating; I don't see how much more badly it could get."

"Wow, Harper, thanks for that," I tell her sarcastically. This girl was seriously blunt.

"It's not meant to depress you or anything. I'm just saying. You guys already aren't dating so there's nothing worse than this scenario right now. Besides, maybe she does like you and just doesn't know it yet."

I sarcastically smile at the girl before saying, "Harper, you got a heart of gold," my right hand goes to touch her shoulder. She smiles back. "Now if only you could learn to use it correctly." My voice lowers as I pull my hand away, my face holding a small smile.

Her smile widens. She knows me so well.

"HAHAHAHA!" Loud laughter fills the sub shop along with a loud bang as Justin and Juliet both brush through the door. Justin had his shoulder bag wrapped around his shoulder. They must have been out monster hunting.

The two of them seemed perfect for each other. The vampire/wizard couple was now doing so many Eskimo kisses I'm surprised they didn't get dizzy from moving their heads so quickly.

My ears pick up the slight whine coming from Harper. My hand reaches out for her's behind the counter letting her know that I was there for her. We were both in the same boat on the situation.

Alex would never look at me that way and why should she? I'm just a freak hybrid wizard having danger around every corner.

Thinking of said girl some more, I risk a glance at Alex. Dean was holding her hips as she sat on his lap, her head tilted back and their lips still attacking the others hungrily.

Distinctly I could make out the middle Russo adjusting herself on his lap, moving up, making the New Yorker groan.

"God, Russo, I need you so bad," His accented voice fills my head. My hands clench, cracking not only mine but Harper's as well for I was still holding hers.

"Ow, Mitchie, that hurts!" My mind was hardly working as I unclench my right hand, releasing my kooky friend's, before making fists once more and closing my eyes. I could literally feel my eyes burning as they started to change color to match my emotions. Anger and rage fill me as I look into his mind and see he only wants her for her body. Mother_fucking_ asshole!

Images of how much I could massacre Dean fill up my mind. I could barely even hear Alex's reply. _'I'm not ready for this Dean.'_

'_**Don't do this Mitchie. Stay in control right now. Stay in control!'**_Slowly I could feel my resolve slipping. My mind becomes a haze as angry voices fill the sub shop with all the teens in it.

'_Russo, you're such a tease!'_

'_Hey, don't call my sister that!'_

'_Yeah, well you're a-a HORNDOG!'_ Of course, that's the best that Harper could come up with.

'_Sex isn't the answer, Dean. Geez, the 21__st__ century males these days. Oh, except for you, Justin.'_ Even in a fight Juliet gets all lovey-dovey.

_SLAM!_

Sniffles. She was crying. My God the boy is in for it when I get to him.

His mind. The thoughts inside his head of what he was going to do to Alex. The sick, disgusting, revolting thoughts of how he was going to sleep with her. I can feel my body becoming heated from the pure hatred I had towards him even _thinking_ about bedding her. She was beautiful and deserved so much better than that. The fact that she happened to be dating him made everything suck so much more.

The thought of his hands on her body.

The thought of him actually having her.

'_Babe, are you okay?'Justin asks. _

'_Yeah, I'm okay. I just, man, did one of you put perfume on because one of you smells really different.'_

The thought of even trying to pressure her into having sex with him.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

'_My monster tracker? Wonder why that's going off.' _

The thought of that monster even having thoughts about Alex like that.

'_That is strange. What's the code, Justin?'_

'_Oh my God!'_

The stupid self righteous jerk actually thought she would give in.

'_What? What's it say?' _

'_H-O-P-E'_

She wouldn't be stupid enough to give that idiot her virginity. She's got a brain for crying out loud.

'_That can only mean…'_

'_The hybrid wizard is nearby! I need to tell Dad.' I can hear him set it down. _

The anger is still flaring. I can't hold it in anymore.

Dean. Dean and his thoughts. Dean and his fantasies. Dean and Alex making out. Dean and Alex moaning. Dean and Alex having sex.

Then everything went white.

My mind went completely blank as I felt an intense feeling emit from my body, making me lose my breath.

Screams erupt. Pieces of something are flying everywhere and hitting the ground. Opening my eyes, I can see the monster tracker has exploded to smithereens and Harper, Juliet, Alex, and Justin are all huddled under a table, shivering, near where the tracker was.

Little gold pieces littered the floor along with glass.

"G-guys," I play it off as being scared. They all look at me with the same look I was faking. "What just happened?"

Justin braves getting up, Juliet following him and Harper following Juliet most likely to show that she would also do anything to protect Justin. Alex was the last to get up.

The boy just looks at all the pieces.

"It must have been a bad tracker."

"But what about the message it read? It said 'hope', Justin. That's got to be a sign," Juliet joins in.

"Maybe, but there must have been a malfunction."

"Yeah, but what about Juliet? She also said that someone changed their smell before the explosion," Alex defends Juliet's statement.

Crap.

"A lot of smells can change. Maybe she just smelled the tracker battery go bad. It happens. Besides, unless one of us is keeping a secret I'm pretty sure that none of us are the hybrid wizard."

Everything is just quiet. My heart is palpating from how close they are to figuring it out. The girls look like they want to say something else to convince the black haired boy but stop.

"Forget it, guys. We got nothing."

* * *

HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS…EVE!

Anyway that was just a little teaser chapter. I was going to have the chapter be a little longer but I guess I just got anxious.

P.S.

I'm totally sorry about the long time space between the update. I was sick for the longest time but then I got lazy on holiday. My bad.


End file.
